


Stop lying to yourself

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lex "out" Supergirl and Lena is devastated. Lillian is the one to put some sense back into her.I couldn't stop thinking about the promo pictures, the fact that Lillian actually loves Lena and I kept making up theory's about what will happen in the final, so   this dream happened. When I woke up I wrote everything down and decided to turn it into a fic.





	Stop lying to yourself

Lena wasn’t sure of what she was doing. Well, she was going to finally catch her brother and send him back to jail, but after all the attacks and betrayals, she was starting to think that maybe Supergirl, Kara, Alex, pretty much everyone, were actually right and she should always walk around with a body guard and a plan B. She came with her mother, who she still wasn’t sure if she could trust or not, to see her psychopath brother. She looked outside the car window and saw it was a bit too late to have doubts, they had arrived at the White House. They got out of the car, walked in and were escorted by 2 guards to one room. Lex was sitting inside, smiling at them, it almost looked like a normal family reunion.

“My dearest sister. I see that you’re mother’s new little pet.”

“I’m no ones pet.” Lena replied harshly. 

“I know you believe that, it’s adorable.” Lex smiled at her. 

“What do you want Lex?” Lillian interrupted. 

“Now, someone is in a rush. Don’t worry, I will be brief. First of all, I need to thank you, Lena, for being responsible for saving my life.”

“Oh, cut the crap Lex.” Lena rolled her eyes. “I know you gave yourself the tumor just so I would help you get out of jail and give you the Harun-El. Very sick of you, but I have to say, I wasn’t really surprised.”

“Oh well, what can I say? I’m a resourceful person. I always get what I want one way or another.”

“Alright, now can you please tell us why you called us here?” Lillian interrupted once again. 

“I wanted to let you know that I’m not going back to jail…”

“Are you going to kill me?” Lena jumped in but showed no signs of fear. 

“Why would I kill my little sister? No, no. I won’t kill neither of you, I need you both alive.”

“Why?” Lena and Lillian asked at the same time. 

“You will find out soon enough. But first I need to tell one thing to my favorite sister.” Lex said and finally got up to walk towards Lena. 

“I'm your only sister.” Lena rolled her eyes again. 

“Ok. Now, who’s your best friend?”

“What?” Lena asked looking confused.

“Your friend, the reporter?” Lex asked with a little but really scary smile. 

“What do you want with her? If you try to hurt Kara, I swear to God…”

“Oh no, you don’t have to worry about that. Not for now at least. But there’s something about her that you don’t know. Something she has been trying to hide since…”

“Why were you trying to kill me?” Lillian raised her voice and walked closer to Lex. 

“What?” he stopped staring at Lena and turned to his mother. 

“I saw the jail’s blueprint. You were planning on killing the entire block I was in and I want to know why.”

“You see, I needed…” he was interrupted by Supergirl flying in. 

“Supergirl, thank God you’re here. He was saying something about Kara. You need to take him back to jail now while I check on her.” Lena ran towards Supergirl, who was looking nervously at her, Lex and Lillian at the same time. 

“What an unexpected surprise, Supergirl. You being here just made my job a lot easier so, thank you.” Lex walked behind the couch and then back towards Kara with a big container. He opened it and the baby truth seeker that Lena had used on Lillian just a few days ago was now attached to Supergirl. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked and jumped in front of Lex as if trying to shield Supergirl from him. 

“You’ll see. So, Supergirl, would you please tell my dear sister who you truly are?” Lena stop starting at her brother to look at Supergirl with confusion in her eyes. 

Kara was shaking and had tears threatening to fall while speaking.  
“I’m Kara Zor-El, here on earth know as Kara Danvers. Lena, I’m so sorry.” Lena’s eyes go wide and she started to look around the room, staring at her mother for a second then turning back to Lex, who still had physco smile while looking at her and Kara. 

“That was easy.” He said and took a step back.   
After a minute, Lena couldn’t handle being there anymore and ran out of the room.   
Lillian ran after her, screaming her name and asking her to stop.   
“Lena, let’s try to talk about this. Come on, stop running. LENA.” Lena did stop, eventually, and allowed her body fall to the ground, crying with both hands on her chest. “Now dear, no more crying, you know that’s weakness.” Lillian said as she approached her crying daughter. She knelt besides her and lifted her hand to dry Lena’s tears. Lena was shocked for a moment, but eventually melted into the touch, feeling too physically exhausted and emotionally drained to move away.

“Do you really love me, mother?” Lena asked after she got her breathing back under control.

“Yes Lena. But, I won’t lie, I did hated you when your father brought you home. You’re the spitting image of your mother and that kept reminding me, over and over again, of what your father had done. But, as you grew, you’ve proven that you’re more loyal and even smarter than Lex. You’re good and I hope to learn with you.” Lillian brushed a loose strand away from Lena's face “I hope it’s not too late for me. I’m sorry for blaming you for his mistakes and I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.” 

“Thank you, mother.” Lena looked down for a second and asked, “Did you know? About Kara and Supergirl?”

“Yes, I did. In the beginning, I didn’t told you because I wanted you to find out on your own and hate her. Then I didn’t because I didn’t want to hurt you. Look at where it got us” Lillian laughed and helped Lena up. “Now, let’s go back in there. I hear sirens so the police must be here to take your brother. You need to talk to her, I’m sure she had a reason for not having told you about that before.”

“I don’t want to talk to her, I hate her. She lied to me for so long. She said she trust me, but she hid her biggest secret from me, even when I was so open to her. She was probably just using me. How could I not have realized that sooner? I’m so stupid. I bet everyone knows she’s Supergirl, and I was the only fool that fell for her act.” Lena almost started to cry again, but she just ran her hands across her face furiously and took a deep breath. 

“Oh stop that. You’re not stupid, you were blinded by your feelings.” Now it was Lillian’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena said but didn’t look up at her. 

“Yeah, right. Stop lying to yourself Lena. Go back in there and talk to her before it’s too late. You know you want to.”

“What am I supposed to say to her?”

“You will figure it out. You know, I’m still not a huge Superman’s fan but, Kara looks like a good person with a big heart. She cares a lot about you, and you care about her too. I’ve seen how protective you are over her. Even towards Supergirl, which I found stupid at the beginning. Don’t let the detail of they being the same person take that away from you.”

“Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe I just don’t deserve her. She’s so good to me, so sweet and innocent, what do I…”

“Alright, first of all, stop with this self pity, I’ve taught you better than that. You do deserve her. Now, just go already, before I regret coming after you.”

“I knew you were still in there.” Lena laughed softly. “Thank you.”  
They walked back and Lillian opened the door. Kara was still inside, trying or maybe pretending to clean up so she could wait for Lena.   
“I will leave you 2 alone.” Lillian said after Lena walked in and closed the door.   
Lena walked the rest of the way to the couch and sat down. 

“So, can we trust her now?” Kara asked with a low voice.

“I don’t know. I like to think so, but I learned not to instantly trust my instincts.” She looked down at her hands. 

“Lena, I want to apologize…” Kara tried to speak. 

“No. You don’t have to apologize, what I want is to know why. Why didn’t you tell me before? It’s not even like you told me, actually. You were forced to, that’s what hurts me the most, the fact that you needed to be forced to tell me your secret because you didn’t trust me enough to do it yourself.” She tried not to start to cry once again. 

“No, no, Lena I do trust you. I-I just, I was just trying to protect you, I swear.” Kara finally stopped moving around and sat besides Lena. “I know I shouldn’t have done that. You’ve told me many times that you can take care of yourself and it’s true but, I just couldn’t help getting worried. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” 

“Why do you worry so much about me?”

“Because I lo- hum… because I care a lot about you. You deserve everything, you’re good and anyone that gets to call you their friend is very lucky and I hope I haven’t lost that privilege. I promise to never lie to you ever again.”  
Lena just sat there and stared at her for almost a minute. Kara kept playing with the hem of her skirt but she didn’t break eye contact at any moment. Lena was the one to do so and move closer. She got her arms around Kara’s neck and held onto her.   
“I’m sorry I overreact. I shouldn’t have ran away, or said those things…”

“What things?” Kara asked before hugging Lena back. 

“Shhh, I regret it. I’m sorry I didn’t stop to hear your side of the story before, I promise to do that from now on.”

“I forgive you. Thank you for giving another chance. I will try not to screw things up this time.” She let Lena go and smiled at her. “Now, can you please get this baby thing out of my arm? I think Lex forgot about it while the police was dragging him out.” Kara laughed while looking down at her arm. 

“Oh God, yes. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even saw it when I walked back in.” Lena got up and walked around the room looking for something. 

“It’s ok, just get it out please.” Kara said sounding a bit nervous while staring at it.   
Lena got the baby truth seeker away from Kara and got it back into its container. They then decided it was probably better to go away from the white house. After about 5 minutes of persuading, Lena finally accepted to let Kara fly her back to L-Corp.

They arrived in less than 2 minutes, Kara put Lena down but held her arms until her legs had stopped shaking.   
“I'm fine.” Lena pointed out, but made no move to actually take Kara’s hands away from her arms. 

“I know, I’m just making sure you won’t fall. It’s pretty normal for humans to be like this for a few seconds after I fly them somewhere.”

“I'm good now. Thank you.” Lena said after almost a minute. “Do you want to come in? We can talk for a bit.” She asked pointing at her office. 

“Sure, I would love to, thank you.” Kara replied and tried to hide her excitement. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Lena asked while getting herself a cup. 

“No, no, I’m good, thanks.” 

“So, can I ask you something?” Lena walked behind her desk and started to move things around while speaking. 

“Of course.” Kara replied happily standing in front of her. 

“What were you doing at the white house earlier? I didn’t hear anyone calling for you.”

“Oh, hum… I was, you see, I’m…” Kara turned around and walked towards Lena’s couch and sat down. She hid her face behind her hands and tried to speak again. “I was flying around, checking the city, when I heard your heartbeat getting faster. I always check on you a few times a day to make sure you’re alright. Anyway, I stopped flying and tried to focus so I could listen to you talking and I heard your brother’s voice so I didn’t think twice, I flew as fast as I could to you.” She sighed deeply before lifting her head. “I know it was really creepy of me to just tune into your heartbeat and your voice. I promise to not do this anymore if you don’t want me to.” 

“You were… checking on me? I didn’t see that coming.” Lena dropped onto her chair and held her head. “I don’t want you to stop. I mean, you can if you want to, but you don’t have to, it’s fine.” She sighed. “You know, mother told me that you seem like a good person and that you have a big heart.”

“Lillian Luthor said that about me? I don’t know how I feel about this.” She smiled when she heard Lena giggling. 

“I really think she’s changing. She said she wants to learn how to be a decent human being with me.” Lena got up and moved to the couch to sit besides Kara. “I don’t know if that’s another trick but, I know you’ll protect me either way.”

“Yes I will. As long as you want me to, I will be right here by your side.”

“You promise?” Lena almost whispered to her. 

“I promise, cross my heart.” Kara tried to match Lena’s tone. 

“Mother also said that, I was blinded by my feelings.” She lowered her voice even more. 

“What you mean?” Kara moved to sit closer to Lena.

“I said that you were just using me and that I was stupid for not realizing that you were hiding something, that you’re Supergirl sooner.” She kept the low tone, she knew Kara could hear her perfectly. “She also told me to stop lying to myself, stop hiding my feelings.”

“Alex told me the same thing. So did Maggie and Sam, and Winn and…”

“KARA, Kara, I get it.” Lena laughed softly for a second. “Wait… what did you just said?” She sat up and looked at Kara.

“That Alex and Maggie and-well, everyone told me the same thing. That I should stop hiding my feelings. I mean, I wasn’t sure at the beginning but, they told me that everything we do, the way we act around each others, wasn’t exactly how friends acted. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship in case you didn’t feel the same way towards me.” Kara blushed and started to fidget with her cape. 

“Are you… oh my God, seriously? I-oh God. In the beginning, I was trying to convince myself that it was just a phase, that I probably was just enjoying your attention and affection. After almost a month, I finally accepted that I had feelings for you. Intense feelings. But I didn’t say anything because I thought you didn’t like girls and that would destroy our friendship, and I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t lose you. Sam told me you had a crush on me, I just didn’t believe her.” Lena said and blushed so she started to look around to avoid Kara’s eyes for a few seconds.

“She said the same thing to me, but I thought she was joking. We’re so obviously, aren’t we? Oh Rao.” Kara hid her face behind her hands again and laughed softly. 

“Yeah. What do we do now?” Lena went back to whispering so just Kara could hear. 

“I’m not sure. What are you comfortable with?” Kara whispered back, leaning closer to Lena so she could hear her.

“How about one kiss and next week, when everything is calm again, we go on a proper date? I can take you anywhere you want.”

“That sounds perfect.” Kara replied and leaned even closer. She held Lena’s face softly with both hands and kissed her cheek before moving to her lips.   
Lena broke the kiss to breathe and held Kara’s hands on her face. “Thank you, for everything. Meeting you was the best day of my life.”

“What are friends for?” Kara said and tried to keep a serious face. 

“Oh shut up.” Lena laughed and slapped Kara’s arm.

“We really used that phrase in the wrong way for almost a year huh?! We were so innocent.”

“We did, yes. I can’t believe we couldn’t tell, it seems so obvious now.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s crazy.”

“Anyway, use the rest of the week to think about where you want to go. I will call you next week so we can settle everything down.”

“Ok, I can’t wait.” Kara got up. “I have to go now, DEO is calling. If you need anything, just call me and… here, open this and press once if you need Supergirl and twice if I’m not supposed to come.” Kara said handing her the watch and pointing to the little S inside it. 

“Thank you.” Lena said with a little smile and got up, she put the little watch on her pocket and moved to hug Kara. “I will text you tonight when I get home.” She talked from Kara’s shoulder before letting her go and walk her to the balcony. “Be careful please.”

“Always. Bye Lena.” Kara said and flew away. 

“Bye Supergirl.” Lena smiled while looking at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
